Time Is Funny Like That
by StateOfDreaming15
Summary: When a Noble lady visits Camelot Merlin past comes back to haunt him. The Lady of the house of Flame is beautiful and knows how to use it. With a darkness she hadn't possessed before and conviction that comes with nobility. What does she want and how far will she go to get it.
1. Prologue

**A/n This is a fan fiction is Merlin/OC. This is my first actual fan fiction so bear with me.**

-o0o-

You can have me but cannot hold me;

Gain me and quickly lose me.

If treated with care I can be great,

And if betrayed I will break. What am I?

Trust

"Do you trust me, Lissa?", Merlin asked a brunette sitting beside him on his bed. It was more of a bunch of piled cloth in an area separated by cloth from the living room. He was fidgeting with the neckerchief she bought him for his birthday. Clarissa laughed incredulously.

"Well what sort of question is that? Perhaps a better question is why you have all your clothes on the floor when you have a perfectly functioning closet", Clarissa joked not having very serious bones occupying her body.

"I'm serious Clarissa. This... I need to know. Just... Please", he half begged. He was about to tell her something he never willingly told to anyone before. His gaze was unwavering even as his confidence took a spill. She finally realized how serious he was as he only used her full name when he meant business.

"Don't be such a cabbage head. Of course I trust you Merlin. I wouldn't be here if I didn't", she stated in a silky voice. He gazed into her eyes intently to try and see any doubt beyond the usually open windows. To his intense relief she had that look she always gave him that said he was being an idiot.

"I... Well, the thing is... I have magic", he uttered dipping his head.

The silence stretched on till she finally whispered," ok", thoughtfully," thanks for trusting me". Her attention seemed to fade into oblivion towards the end. She adopted a face that he learned meant she was weighing out her options. A grim part of him wondered whether at least one of them including him being burned or beheaded. She slowly begun to nod her head while also turning it towards the nearby window. She stared at the starry sky muttering something about going to bed. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and quickly left to her own house. His heart fluttered wondering if she knew what she did. He couldn't help his smile when he thought of it and yearned to feel her lips on his again.

The smile disintegrated the next day when he went to see her, and she was gone along with all her stuff. His heart broke when he saw the carcass of what used to be a home. His mother, having become paranoid when he confessed the nights events, sent him to Camelot almost a week later. Once there he found friends and a destiny. Still, he couldn't forget the women he continued to love.


	2. Memories Ch 1

I can bring tears to your eyes; resurrect the dead, make you smile, and reverse time. I form in an instant but I last a life time. What am I?

Memories

"Merlin."

" _Mer_ lin!"

"Huh?!", Merlin exclaimed having broken from his reveries at Arthur's exclamation. He looked to Arthur only to see him giving a patronizing smile.

"Have you spent the night in the tavern again Merlin? I don't pay you so you can waist your coins away on mead."

"No, prat. You pay me so i can do everything your to lazy to do yourself", Merlin said moving to start doing said things.

As he was collecting Arthur's laundry he heard the aforementioned prat mock, " you can't speak to me like that".

"Just keeping you on your toes. Wouldn't want your cabbage head getting too soft now would we?", as he was leaving the laundry room.

"Oh and Merlin don't forget about the visiting nobles. They'll be here within a few days and I expect you on time for once to greet them".

For his part Merlin wasn't really listening to most of what Arthur said. He had heard that some lord and lady from the house of Flame were coming but got lost in his own thoughts.

It was mostly of atavistic themes. Every time someone new comes around things go wrong. There will probably be an attack on Arthur's life. Who will save the king then? Not the knights or the guard just Merlin. The worst part is everyone will continue treating him like a dim-witted servant after. Then somehow he started to think of another visiter that left him worse off than when she came. That was back in Ealdor and even she was a lady of Camelot before she ran away. That served only to worsen his mood.

-o0o-

It was three days later when the nobles finally arrived. Much to his dismay. The Lord marched in with more pomp and circumstance than Merlin thought was necessary. The Lady is what surprised Merlin. It was Clarissa. He tried not to think about her for so long that it didn't even cross his mind. He started to remember her full title.

The Lady Clarissa Flame. The older Lord must be her father. Lord Keegan Flame if he recalls correctly. He couldn't help but think that if he had been able to make the connection earlier he might have had enough sense to ask for a sick day. Whether Arthur would actually agree is the real question.

She strutted into the throne room with a bounce in her step that could only be born of unwavering confidence. She had a lazy smirk on her plump lips. Her dark green eyes seemed to have gotten darker with age but he could still recognize them. He could recognize the thin, angular face and smooth, curly brown hair. He could recognize those lips even without recognizing the smirk that possessed them.

She strode up to where Arthur and Gwen were stood in front of the thrones. Merlin was to the left slightly behind Arthur. Luckily nobody seemed to notice him. He couldn't help but observe her while he could.

Her curls bounced atop the alabaster skin of her breast leading eyes to where her neckline made a scooping shape. Merlin's eyes jumped downward, ashamed. That's when he spotted the hemline that showed off her shapely curves. Over all she looks more ravishing than she has any right to be after she broke his heart. Her blue dress led into a puddle around her feet as she was stopped by Arthur's hug. Somewhere from the indistinct nebulous of his mind he remembered Arthur mentioning they were good friends in childhood.

Gwen stood beside Arthur looking tense at Arthur's show of affection with the resplendent beauty. That was about the time Merlin started to berate himself. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. She left him after he spilled his most important secret.

That's when it hit him.

She still knows his secret. She could tell anyone she wants. If she does that his head will be on the chopping block. Literally. It's sad to think that someone he used to trust, to love, was now someone he thought was not only capable but likely to do it. He heard Lord Keegan let out a gruff," Your Highness". Finally, her mellifluous voice was heard over the buzzing in his head,"I apologize for not visiting for a while, Your Highness. I was ... busy", she said the last part with strong aversion while turning her head to her father.

Merlin recalled Lady Clarissa telling him that she ran away because of her father. She never specified what happened between them and he was never brave enough to ask.

"It's alright your here now. This is my wife Guinevere", Gwen gave a small smile,"there is so much to talk about but you should probably get settled first. My manservant, Merlin will show you to your chambers. If you require anything you may ask him", Arthur looked over to see Merlin's panicked face.

Merlin didn't feel ready to face her at all. He could still feel the myriad of feelings that he felt just after she left. Now she was looking at him along with her father. When he finally looked into her eyes all he could see was her bored expression. Did she not remember him? Somehow instead of feeling like it was a blessing, he felt more than a bit livid. He still has trouble not thinking of her, of dealing with his fear and heart break, and that made him feel more that a bit bitter.

" _Mer_ lin you idiot. Don't just stand there with you mouth open. Lead them to their chambers", Arthur ordered loudly. Merlin snapped his mouth shut and murmured an apology towards the nobles at the reprimand.

"Right this way my Lord... My Lady", with a truculent tone.

He walked through the halls past the busy servants who sent him smiles and nods. He happened to notice that Lord Keegan has similar soft looking curls to Clarissa. The only difference was that his was closer to dirty blonde. Other than that he had brown eyes and a strong jaw. He also wore gaudy clothes that showed off his wealth. The nobles followed along until he dropped off Lord Keegan at his chambers. He continued on in the hallway and only when they entered a hall that was completely abandoned.

"So...", she whispered near his ear seductively making him jump," what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?"

"What do you mean", he questioned innocently hoping she didn't mean what he thought.

She have a sanguine smirk, "Oh. I mean your magic of course", she mentioned angelically.

He snapped his head towards her with wide eyes and then continued to swing his head around to see if anyone over heard.

"Your not the only one who can play innocent," she said in a nonchalant manor not loosing the easy smirk," Relax, Merlin. Nobodies around".

That was the same moment they reached her assigned chambers. He stopped by the door and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "Goodbye", she uttered sweetly as she opened the door.

"Wait!", I yelled louder than intended. I took another look around and added," are you going to to tell... You know?"

"Don't worry Merlin I have no plans of telling at the moment. What could I possibly get out of that".

"What could you get from keeping it a secret", he couldn't help but wonder.

She just smirked and closed the door.


	3. Yesterday- Ch 2

A/N I decided to update every day until I decide to start spreading them apart more. I don't have a life so it should be fine. Anyway there are hints at rape but nothing too bad just enough to suggest it happened. Any way read at your own risk. I forgot before but I don't own Merlin. I've officially given you a disclaimer so there you go.

 **What is something you will never see again?**

 **Yesterday**

Clarissa shut the door to her chambers and leaned against it. Her heart was racing a mile a minute and her brain has finally caught up. Merlin is in Camelot. It's like he's trying to get himself killed. The kings personal manservant as well. She couldn't help the excitement that filled her. This will be interesting, she thought.

After she had went back to her fathers mansion she never expected to see Merlin again. She knew she couldn't stay with Merlin. It wasn't safe. Although how safe it is at the mansion is debatable. It certainly wasn't a good idea after what happened to cause her to leave in the first place. She couldn't trust anyone there anymore. Even the events of her return spurred a deep hatred for all of the mansions occupants.

-o0o-

 _She had finally made it to the mansion. The building towered over her menacingly and it felt as if she hadn't spent her whole life there. It's amusing how much little more than three months could change. She had ran away to Ealdor for the summer and would like nothing more than to stay there forever. However, Merlin's secret had forced her to leave and she had no where else to go._

 _She had a plan to help her stay safe. She would keep away from the guards and follow the rules. If her dad does not put her in the dungeons than the incident won't repeat itself. It would be easy. At least that's what she told herself. In reality she was never very good at following rules._

 _She stepped into the mansion and everything stopped. Everyone was frozen just staring at her. The tension was thick. It was soon broken though, when two guards rushed forward and grabbed her arms. They dragged her to her fathers office and forced her into the room. She stumbled forward, tripping over her feet in an unladylike fit of clumsiness._

 _Her fathers eyes were that of surprise,"So they have finally found you"._

 _"I came back", she offered with a sad puppy face,"I missed you". She said the last part hoping it would lower what ever punishment he chose for her. It was still difficult to force out._

 _He gave a smile that only made her worry more. "I suppose I'll accept you back. You'll still be punished though", she knew this seemed too easy, "you'll have to spent the night in the dungeons plus the one you missed after you left"._

 _That struck fear into her vary bones and that radiated outward until her skin sizzled with anticipation. "No! Please, I'll do anything just not the dungeons", she screamed as the guards walked towards her._

 _"Take her away", he said savagely. The guards dragged her sobbing body towards the dungeons. She tried to pull away, to escape the torment that no doubt awaited her. She screamed and fought, throwing her limbs in any random direction. They didn't show any problems carrying her even with her struggles. They chained her to a wall in a cell far away from witnesses. The guards left her dirty and sobbing on the rough floor. It was nearly ten minutes later when she heard the cells lock click. She didn't look up knowing what was coming._

 _"Aren't you goin' to look at me", a man clucked above her. She still refused to look up. "It's alright. We can still have fun with your eyes closed. I'm sure you'll find what's next very transformative", he whispered huskily near her ear._

-o0o-

It was transformative alright. That night and the next he violated her. Someone that was meant to protect her. She never made the mistake of trusting a man again. She trained with a sword in secret every night after she was released. She practiced her skills with a bow and arrow until she mastered it. All the while everyone thought she was daddies little angel. She did what ever was asked of her without much complaint. About a week later that same guard was murdered. He put up a struggle but she had little problem plunging the sword through his chest. Nobody ever found out who killed him and she was just content knowing he couldn't hurt her any more.

From that point she transformed her self. She learned to use her looks as a weapon. She can bat her eyes and show a bit of skin sometimes. She made it a point to know just how to make a man putty in her hands. From there she can mold him into whatever she wants to ensure she's always in control. Thats what she must do now. Control is exactly the reason that at mid day she was found walking to the knights training grounds.

Merlin was sitting on a stone bench overlooking the training grounds. He was completely focused on sharpening the sword in his hand. At least he would be if he hadn't glanced up to see Arthur sparring with Gwaine. They are the two best swordsman so when they fight everyone stops to watch. They always seem to be finding new ways to get one over on the other. They have about equal skill so it's really a toss up as to who would win.

"Hey Merlin", was exclaimed brightly right next to him. He had been so absorbed in the fight that he didn't notice any one walk near him. With a squeak of, " oh my gods", he jumped a few feet in the air. Of course he was working on a, now, sharp sword and his hand slipped catching on the edge of the blade. Merlin looked over his hand, seeing blood, knowing he should clean it, but first look over to the cause of his wound. He saw Clarissa sitting beside him with her eyebrows raised.

"Still very clumsy I see", she said not affected by the blood. That worried him. Last time he saw her she freaked out at any sign of blood. Before he could formulate a response he heard Arthur's clear, commanding voice.

"Merlin do try not to impale yourself with my sword good servants are hard to come by nowadays", he paused," and next time you choose to scream like a frightened girl try not to interrupt training". Arthur joked but he couldn't help the unease he felt at thinking of Merlin's blood on his sword. All of the knights were paying attention now always enjoying the brotherly banter they have.

Merlin stared at Arthur incredulously, spluttering at Clarissa's giggles. He looked over at her and she had a mirthful smile on her face. It was the same smile she used to give him. Before she left. He snapped his head back towards his cut. Clarissa noticed this and cut grabbed something from her pocket. Before either realized it Clarissa's dainty hand was holding a red hanker chief in front of his face.

Merlin followed the arm with his eyes to come face to face with Clarissa. Her giggles were fading but that did nothing to smother her wondrous smile. He couldn't help the smile he returned. She reached out with her left hand to grab Merlin's injured right hand gently. She started to wipe away the blood with the handkerchief in her right hand. The red handkerchief that was so similar to the neckerchief she had bought him. He briefly wondered if that was why she bought it but pushed it away. Why would she leave him and then have something to remind her of him.

"It's not that deep", she murmured softly looking up into his eyes. She had always loved his eyes they were the most magnificent shade of blue. Like sparkling sapphires shinning in the sunlight. She suddenly wanted to kiss those lips she had always craved. Little did she know that Merlin was having very similar thoughts.

She suddenly realized that she wasn't in control of herself at all when she looked into those eyes. She finally looked over at the king with his knights to see them at sharing weird looks at the scene.

"You should probably wrap that up wouldn't want it getting infected", claimed suddenly back to her usual confident demeanor.

"Oh... Right, of course", he stuttered while quickly getting up. He didn't want to stay there and think about her. He rushed to Gauis and got his hand wrapped like she said. He couldn't help but remember her patching up his wounds back in Ealdor. Perhaps she hasn't changed that much. If he could just talk to her more maybe he could get a better read on her. She hasn't told anyone about his secret yet at least.

Then he remembered, "I have no plans of telling anyone at the moment". Does that mean that she could tell at anytime if she so wishes. He couldn't hold in his shiver at the thought of Arthur finding out and thinking that Merlin betrayed him. Arthur was betrayed by too many all ready and he didn't want to be lumped in with any of those people even for just a moment.

Maybe he should keep away.


End file.
